Proposal
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil's doing a live show while he's at his parents house but he gets a little surprise during his live show.


"Hey guys!" Phil Lester greeted as he smiled at his laptop.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Phil was just starting a live show for all of his Youtube subscribers. Phil did one of these shows almost every Saturday. He loved doing these live shows. It was nice to just sit and chat with his followers for about an hour. It was always good fun.

Phil was sitting in his bedroom at his parent's house. He was spending the weekend there. He hadn't seen them in quite a long time and he was starting to miss them so he thought that he would pay them a visit. Even though he was at his parent's house, he was still wanted to do his live show. He didn't want to disappoint any of his followers. Luckily his live show was less than an hour long so he wouldn't be taking too much time out of family time.

"Okay, so I've actually just tweeted to let everyone know that I'm here. Did it work? Yes, okay. It worked. Great!" Phil said. He smiled as he read the chat on the Younow site. "How is everyone? It feels like it's been forever since last Saturday." Phil looked down and blinked a few times when he saw that he had a text from his boyfriend, Dan Howell. "Hold on a sec." Phil mumbled. He picked up his phone and opened the text and smiled as he read it.

**To: Phil Lester**

**From: Dan Howell**

_I'm watching you ;) xx_

"So, anyways…" Phil looked back up at the Younow chat. He was trying his hardest not to blush after reading Dan's text. "I'm in a different room today, as you can tell…I'm at my parent's house this weekend! That's all fun and exciting. Yeah, I just thought I'd pay them a nice visit and everything."

15 minutes have now passed since Phil had started his live show. Everything was going great so far and Phil was enjoying chatting to his followers and catching up with them. It was nice and relaxing. Phil was glad that he decided to do one today.

"Well, does anyone have any questions for me right now?" Phil asked as he scanned through the chat. Phil blinked a few times when he saw that he was getting a proposal from Dan, which was a little thing that you could do on the Younow website. "Aw! Dan, did you just ask me to marry you?" Phil asked. He blushed. Luckily, all of Dan and Phil's subscribers knew of their relationship. They had known for a couple of months now. Dan and Phil had been together for about three years now. They were happy that their subscribers knew about their relationship. Everybody was happy for them and supported their relationship. Although, they did get those mean and negative comments every once in a while but they learned to ignore it by now. "I'm gonna have to say yes to your marriage proposal there." Phil said. He laughed. "There better be a ring waiting for me when I get home!"

_OH MY GOD THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!_

_STOP BEING SO CUTE OH MY GOD! MY FEELS! PHAN IS SO CUTE!_

_CUTE BOYFRIENDS BEING CUTE! ASDFGHJKL_

_PHAN IS MY OTP! OMG CUTENESS OVERLOAD!_

Phil laughed as read some of the comments in the chat. He couldn't help but smile though.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. Let's do a little Q&A and then we'll play the drawing game in 15 minutes!" Phil said.

Monday came quicker than Phil thought it would and before he knew it; he was back at his and Dan's apartment. Although Phil loved spending quality family time with his family, he did miss Dan a lot and he couldn't wait to see him.

Phil sighed in relief as he walked into his and Dan's apartment. It was around 6 o' clock in the evening by the time he got home.

"Dan?" Phil called out. He looked over and blinked a few times when he saw a little blue box sitting on the stairs. He dropped his suitcase and walked over to the stairs. He bent down and picked up the box. He bit his lip as he opened it. He gasped with shock when he saw that a silver ring was in the box. Phil looked up and bit his lip. He held onto the box and then he ran up the stairs. "Dan?" He called again. He nervously walked into the stairs. He looked over and jumped when he saw Dan standing there. Dan smiled as soon as he saw Phil. "Dan." Phil breathed.

"So, do like the ring?" Dan asked. He walked over to Phil.

"You actually bought me a ring?" Phil asked. Dan took the box from him.

"That was a real marriage proposal from me, Phil." Dan whispered. He took a deep breath. Phil's eyes began to water up. "I thought it would be kind of cute but, now that we're together in person, I want to do it properly." Phil took a deep breath. Dan opened the box and then he got down on one knee. He looked up at Phil. "Phil Lester, will you marry me?" Dan asked. "If you say no then I'm gonna cry." Phil laughed.

"Of course I'll marry you, Dan!" Phil said excitedly. Dan smiled. He gently grabbed Phil's hand and placed the ring on his finger. "It's a beautiful ring. It must have cost you a ton." Phil whispered. Dan stood back up at Phil and smiled.

"Yeah it did cost a lot if I'm being honest, but it was totally worth it. I'd buy you the whole world if I could." Dan whispered. Dan frowned when he spotted a tear fall out of Phil's eyes. "Hey, baby, don't cry." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"They're actually happy tears." Phil mumbled. He quickly whipped away the tears that fell out of his eyes. Dan smiled and kissed him. Phil immediately kissed him back. "I can't believe we're engaged!" Phil exclaimed. Dan laughed.

"Let's tell the world, shall we?" Dan asked. Phil smiled and nodded. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and led the way to the couch and they both sat down. Dan grabbed his laptop. They both took a picture together and then Phil took a picture of his ring so that he could show it off. Phil was just so excited to tell all of his friends and family that he and Dan were getting married.

"Now let's tweet these pictures…" Dan said as he logged onto twitter.

"I'm nervous." Phil mumbled. Dan laughed and shook his head.

"We have nothing to be worried about, love." Dan assured him. "Okay, you tweet first…" Phil smiled and nodded.

AmazingPhil: _So, my best friend asked me to marry him today…_

danisnotonfire: _And he said yes! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! 3 AmazingPhil _

"I love you a whole lot." Phil whispered as he looked over at Dan. Dan smiled.

"And I love you a whole lot too." He whispered. Dan kissed Phil once more. Phil giggled and wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him back. Dan laughed and wrapped an arm around Phil and held onto him, not letting go once.


End file.
